A Misunderstanding of Epic Proportions
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: A short story of Clare and Eli and a small miscommunication. Before they dated. AU. Please read and review. Oh and Important Author's Note inclosed. Thanks y'all.


I do not own Degrassi.

**Authors note at the bottom of the page :-)**

* * *

><p>"So, Eli..." Clare started as she walked down the hallways of Degrassi. He looked up at her and smiled slightly and said,<p>

"Yes, Clare?" She took in a deep breath and said,

"Would you, um like to go to the movies with me tonight?" She said as fast as she possibly could. Eli looked at her blushing cheeks and waited a moment to give her the obvious answer when she suddenly shouted,

"Never mind!" She took off down the hall with loud sniffles echoing behind her.

Eli stood there dumbfounded until Adam came up behind him and said,

"What goes on?" Eli looked around and dragged Adam into an empty classroom and said,

"Clare just asked me out!" Adam reaches his hand up to high-five him, but Eli shook his head and said,

"I was about to answer when she suddenly yelled _never mind_ and ran off down the hall. I could hear her crying man!" Eli said to Adam. Adam looked at him and then back to the ground before saying,

"Go after her!" Eli gathered his things and was about to leave the room when Adam suddenly pulled on his arm and said,

"What were you going to say to her asking you out and all?" Adam had known Eli liked Clare since he was a junior, but she was dating Jake. So Eli gave up and moved on to Imogen. They dated for six-months before she transferred schools; to an all-girls boarding school in Vancouver.

After the breakup of both couples, Eli and Clare started to hang out often and it was obvious Clare liked Eli and vise-versa.

After a moment of thought, Eli finally said,

"I would have said yes! I am crazy for her, always have been." Adam chuckled and said,

"I'm happy to hear that, but I am not happy to hear Clare is sad. You need to go find her and dazzle her." Eli nodded in understanding and said,

"Okay, wish me luck." Before Adam even got the words out to respond, Eli was out the door and heading towards the schools exit. Onto look for his leading lady.

Lunch time:

"How did it go?" Adam asked Eli as he sat across him at their usual lunch table. Eli slowly looked up and Adam immediately noticed his blood shot eyes. Adam grew worried and said,

"It didn't go well?" Eli let out a long sigh and said,

"When I went up to her, she looked horrible. She had been crying. I was about to go talk to talk to her when someone jumped on my back and hugged me." Adam looked at him in curiosity and said,

"Um, who?" Eli looked around and said,

"Imogen. She transferred back to Degrassi." Adam choked on his apple and gasped for air. He turned bright red like he was going to pass out. Before Eli could react, Clare came over from where she was sitting and watching and gave Adam the Heimlich.

Clare reached in front of Adam and balled her fists and thrust them up into stomach and dislodged the apple piece. Adam gasped for air and fell to his seat on the bench and looked up at Clare in empathy. She smiled at him and without a word started to walk away.

Eli watched the scene unravel and once Adam was alright, he got up and ran after Clare. She walked fast through the quad into the green house. Clare sat down on one of the benches and rested her head in her hands and let a few tears slip.

"_I feel like such an idiot!_" Clare said to herself time after time. She sat there alone and undisturbed until someone sat next to her. She looked up and saw someone unexpected.

"Are you alright?" Bianca said. Clare looked at her in confusion and said,

"Why are you talking to me?" Bianca looked at her and to the ground before saying,

"I don't know, I saw you run in here in tears, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Clare gave Bianca a sincere smile and said,

"Emotionally I am broken and tattered. Physically, I'm fine." Bianca looked at Clare and gave her a side hug before pulling her up with her and saying,

"Come on, let's get out of here. We both have next period off, let's go to The Dot and you can tell me what is really bothering you." Clare glanced around and nodded slowly at the gesture.

At the Dot: Half an hour later.

"So, let me get this straight, you asked him out and he was about to respond and you took off before he could say anything?" Bianca asked. Clare looked up from her plate of food and said,

"Well yes and no. That's not exactly what happened." Bianca looked at her confused and said,

"Well what did happen then?" Clare was about to respond when someone came into The Dot. Both girls looked in the direction of the door and saw Imogen prancing over to the counter. Clare let out a shaky sigh and said,

"That's what happened." She pointed towards Imogen and Bianca nodded in understanding. Clare got up from her seat and walked out the door. Bianca stayed for a moment to pay the bill and quickly followed Clare.

In math class: Eli and Adam.

"Did you see where Clare went after she saved me from seeing the light?" Adam asked a sad stricken Eli. Eli looked up from his math book and said,

"She disappeared into the crowd, I couldn't find her." Adam nodded and went back to solving a problem and graphing it. He looked back up at Eli and noticed he wasn't doing any of his work. Adam got worried and went up to Mr. Holmes and asked if Eli and he could talk in the hall. Mr. Holmes was feeling generous and agreed right away.

Once both boy were in the hall and sitting against the lockers, Adam smacked Eli's shoulder and said,

"What is your deal? She asked you out and you are ruining it by not even trying to go find her. This is her off period; she is probably in the quad or the green room. Get off your pouting ass and go find her!" Adam lectured his best friend. Eli glanced up at him and got up off the floor. He helped Adam up and said,

"Tell Mr. Holmes I had to go to the nurse. I will be back in a little bit." Adam smiled wide and the boy parted ways.

Eli ran through the hall to his first stop; the green house. Once he reached his stop he glanced inside the small room and saw it was vacant. He grew even more panicked and ran outside to the middle of the quad and over to Clare's favorite table. He noticed some one was there. He had a small smile appear across his face as he walked closer and closer to the table.

Once Eli was in range of seeing who was at the table he saw unexpected set of people. He saw Bianca and Clare. Clare was sobbing heavily and Bianca was rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Eli walked faster to them and Bianca noticed and whispered something to Clare before getting up.

Clare looked up from her hand holding her head and saw Eli giving her a sad smile. She tried to get up from the table and leave before she embarrassed herself further, but Eli wouldn't have it. He grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly and let her sob onto him. She shook violently for a few moments before saying,

"I have to go." Eli grabbed her wrist as she tried to run off and turned her around. He sat her down and said,

"What's wrong, Clare?" She shook her head at his uncertain stupidity and said,

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" As Eli looked at her in utter confusion, Imogen walked over from the parking lot and came to sit behind Eli and started to kiss his neck with light feather kisses. Clare got up from her seat and ran over to Bianca who was now standing with Owen.

Clare and Owen have been friends for years, so she instantly ran into his arms and cried. Bianca has nearly visible steam coming out of her ears as she watched Imogen try to take Eli from Clare. Eli looked like he was lost before he finally snapped out of his trance and slid across the bench as far away from Imogen as he possibly could. She looked at him confusedly and said,

"What's wrong, baby?" Eli let out an angry sigh and said,

"Don't call me baby! We broke up months ago!" Imogen gasped and said,

"Oh silly goose, we were just on a break. I am back now and I want my sexy boyfriend back. And I don't want you talking to _her _ever again, okay sweetie?" Imogen said as she pointed to a broken Clare.

Before anyone could process anything, Clare took off running and Owen was on her heels. Bianca was in Imogen's face, and with one swing of her left-hook, Bianca heard a loud crack and blood ooze from Imogen's nose. Bianca got in Imogen's face and said,

"Don't you ever talk to or about Clare like that ever again! Got it you dumb psychotic bitch!" Imogen was about to respond when Eli intervened and said,

"I never liked you Imogen, I always loved Clare." Eli and Bianca took off towards the parking lot to where Clare and Owen disappeared to.

"I want to go home." Clare said to Owen. They were leaning against the hood of his Camaro. Owen looked at an incredibly sad and broken Clare, one of his only true friends. He sighed a little,

"How about we take a ride around the block and come back for the last period of the day?" Owen wasn't a perfect student, but he didn't need another detention. Clare looked at him and said,

"Okay." Just as they were about to get in the car, Clare heard loud footsteps and her name being shouted. Clare turned around and saw Eli gasping for breath trying to catch up to her. She let out a now annoyed sigh and said,

"Go to your girlfriend Eli, you and I aren't friends or anything anymore." Eli looked at her in shock and before anyone could evaluate the situation, Eli had Clare pushed against the car door and his lips pressed firmly to hers. Clare out of nature kissed him back and when they pulled away, Eli said,

"I'm looking at my girlfriend hopefully." Clare looked at him shocked and couldn't get a single word out.

Own and Bianca watched the scene unfold. Just as Eli and Clare were about to go in for another kiss, Adam came running out of the school. He gasped for air and said,

"Eli, dude! The teacher thinks you died!" Adam noticed the scene and stood aside and watched.

"So about the movies, what shall we see?" Eli asked Clare. She chuckled and said,

"So this was a misunderstanding?" Eli nodded and said,

"A misunderstanding of epic proportions."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I am happy to say, I am not the normal writer for this account. I co-write with the regular writer, but since she just had a baby, I took over for a few months. In due, I will attempt to finish her stories and make them as good as she always did. Okay, like she always says, please read and review pretty please. (I say in my southern accent) haha. Thanks y'all for reading :-) **


End file.
